Like A Knife
by heavyhea
Summary: The story before Don't Wanna Cry. Inspired by Secondhand Serenade music, so i recommend when you read this, you listen the music too. I hope that'll be more emotional. Meanie. Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu. slight! Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan


Like A Knife

...

Sequel of Don't Wanna Cry  
Inspired by Secondhand Serenade music, so i recommend when you read this, you listen the music too. I hope that'll be more emotional.

...

Flashback before Don't Wanna Cry, Wonwoo POV

Waktu kita masih bersama, masih bermain di lapangan basket sekolah, disaat aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku melakukan segala hal tanpa kau sadari karena aku tau kau acuh tak acuh terhadap perbuatanku karena kita hanya sebatas teman.

Disaat kita sudah bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih, aku juga melakukan segalanya untukmu. Tetapi aku tau, kamu berkata jika kau tidak menyukainya. Kata-katamu yang selalu ku ingat yaitu "The world isn't yours for the taking", aku ingat kau mengatakannya saat kau akan keluar dengan Jeonghan yang sudah menunggumu di basement apartement ini. Karena aku tau, aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu.

...

Author POV

"Mingyu, bangun. Kau ada kuliah pagi kan?" kata Wonwoo pelan sembari mengguncang badan Mingyu

"Hn" balas Mingyu singkat

"Aku akan menunggumu di meja makan, cepatlah bangun" ucap Wonwoo dan dia langsung keluar menuju dapur memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua

Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo ke dapur setelah mandi, saat dia tiba di dapur dan melihat Wonwoo masih sibuk memasak, dia dengan sengaja memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang dan menghirup aroma tubuh Wonwoo yang segar di ceruk leher Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum dan tangannya mengusap lebut pucuk kepala Mingyu.

"Duduklah, sebentar lagi sarapan siap" ucap Wonwoo pelan

"Hn. Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja. Aku merindukanmu" jawab Mingyu

Wonwoo terdiam saat mendengar kata-kata Mingyu, _aku merindukanmu_. Wonwoo pun tersenyum miris, Mingyu merindukannya itu ibaratnya sebuah _jackpot_ yang hanya sesekali saja kita dapat memenangkan permainan tersebut.

"Sekarang duduk, sarapan sudah siap" ucap Wonwoo

Mingyu pun duduk di meja makan dengan tenang dan meminum kopi yang sudah di sajikan Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo sibuk menghidangkan sarapan dan duduk di seberang Mingyu. Mereka makan dengan tenang dan hanya terdengar dentingan piring, selalu seperti ini. Setelah selesai sarapan, Wonwoo langsung mencuci peralatan dan menuju kamar untuk mengambil tas dan sweater karena hari ini sangat dingin.

Saat Wonwoo turun dan berangkat menuju kampus, Mingyu menahannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengantarkanmu" ucap Mingyu dan dia langsung mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya

Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan sikap Mingyu pagi ini, biasanya Mingyu akan cuek saja saat Wonwoo akan berangkat menggunakan bus padahal banyak jam kuliah yang sama. Wonwoo beranjak dari apartement tersebut dan menuju basement tempat mobil Mingyu parkir. Tak lama kemudian Mingyu datang dan mereka berangkat menuju kampus bersamaan. Selalu seperti ini, mereka akan berkutat dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing dan menghasilkan kesunyian di dalam mobil.

"Hyung" ucap Mingyu pelan

"Ada apa gyu?" tanya Wonwoo

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

 _Ah, kau ingin membicarakan permasalahan perjodohanmu dengan Jeonghan noona bukan? Aku tau hari ini akan tiba –_ batin Wonwoo

"Aku...sudah di jodohkan dengan sahabatku. Tetapi aku berjanji aku akan bertahan dan tetap berada di sisimu. Aku tidak ingin perjodohan ini terjadi, hyung" jelas Mingyu

"Apa aku bisa...memegang janjimu gyu?" ucap Wonwoo ragu

"Tentu saja, percayalah padaku. Aku akan terus memperjuangkan hubungan kita hyung" ucap /Mingyu dan mengusap lembut tangan Wonwoo yang dapat dia jangkau

Wonwoo akan selalu percaya semua perkataan Mingyu karena dia telah berjanji akan berada di sisinya. Mungkin? Sebelum kenyataan tersebut menghempasnya beberapa hari kemudian disaat Wonwoo sehabis membeli buku dan tanpa sengaja melihat Mingyu yang digandeng oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang dan mereka berdua sedang bercanda bersama.

Wonwoo membeku. Senyuman itu, tawa itu, dan candaan itu. Semua tidak pernah Wonwoo lihat selama mereka bersama, sekeras apapun Wonwoo berlagak seperti orang terbodoh sedunia, Mingyu hanya tersenyum singkat dan mengabaikannya lagi. Iri, tentu saja Wonwoo iri. Wanita tersebut sangat beruntung bisa merasakan semua itu. Wonwoo pun pulang dan sialnya dia tertinggal bus terakhir sedangkan saat ini hujan dan bodohnya dia tidak membawa payung.

"Aku rasa kau menginginkan perpisahan dari hubungan kita yang aku rasa tidak akan berujung baik, disaat aku berjuang seorang diri mempertahankan hubungan kita dan kau yang tidak menginginkan hubungan kita" kata Wonwoo pelan berbisik pada angin entahlah siapa yang akan mendengarkannya

Wonwoo menatap ke jalanan yang terkena guyuran hujan deras, sesekali dia melihat beberapa orang berlarian menghindari hujan dan berteduh di tempat terdekat sembari menunggu redanya hujan.

"Hei, gyu. Dari sebuah novel aku memahami sebuah pengertia dari sebuah kata. Kata 'Goodbye' itu hanya diperuntukkan untuk orang yang kesepian dan berdiri sendiri dibawah guyuran hujan. Kemanapun aku pergi, rintik hujan akan selalu mengguyurku" ucapnya

"Kau ingat? Dulu kau mengantarkanku ke halte ini saat aku ingin pulang sehabis kita berkencan di perpustakaan, ah bisa dibilang aku yang memaksamu untuk berkencan" sambungnya dan tertawa pelan mengingat hal tersebut

"Banyak kenangan yang terjadi di sini, aku paham bahwa kita sama-sama tersakiti dengan hubungan ini. Jika aku melihatmu pergi dari hidupku, kau akan melihatku mensia-siakan kehidupanku. Karena hanya mencintaimu saja yang bisa kau lakukan, tapi disini hanya aku saja yang disalahkan"

Wonwoo terlihat sangat putus asa di halte tempat dia berteduh, entah sadar atau tidak, dia beranjak dan berjalan pelan tanpa menghawatirkan bukunya akan basah dan dia basah kuyup. Dia hanya bisa menangis di guyuran hujan ini, dan berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya bersama Mingyu.

Flashback end.

...

2 tahun setelah Wonwoo wisuda dan pergi dari apartemennya dengan Mingyu, dia bekerja sebagai penulis yang lumayan terkenal karya-karyanya dan sudah sukses di Jepang maupun Korea Selatan. Dia baru saja kembali dari Jepang setelah 2 tahun tinggal di sana dan memulai hidup baru dan menata kembali perasaannya yang tetap milik Mingyu. Wonwoo berada di cafe langganannya dengan Mingyu saat mereka masih di bangku kuliah, dan tempat biasa mereka berkencan atau bisa di bilang Wonwoo saja yang menyebutnya seperti itu karena Mingyu tidak antusias dengan kencannya berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung!"

...

Wonwoo POV

"Wonwoo hyung!"

Suara itu, aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Seseorang yang sangat aku cintai dan aku rindukan selama 2 tahun ini. Tetapi aku harus terlihat kuat, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melupakannya, jika bisa membencinya. Jadi kupasang wajah datarku yang biasa ku pakai sebagai topeng untuk melindungi sosok diriku yang sebenarnya dari kenyataan yang membunuhku.

"Hei! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucapku yang bermakna _Aku tidak baik-baik saja gyu_

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, aku merindukanmu. Aku mencarimu selama 2 tahun ini karena kau tidak kembali ke apartemen kita"

Benarkah? Bolehkah aku berharap untuk bisa memulai hidupku bersamamu lagi gyu? Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja dengan perasaan ini.

"Aku memang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu"

Sejujurnya aku ingin mengatakan ' _Aku sangat merindukanmu hingga rasa ini membunuhku'_ tapi entah mengapa bibirku tidak dapat mengucapkan kata-kata itu dan kebalikannya yang terucap, maafkan aku.

"Ah benarkah? Hyung aku ingin memberikan sesuatu" ucapmu dengan santai

Aku melihatmu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dengan tulisan yang sangat bisa aku baca dengan jelas meski aku tidak memakai kacamataku hari ini. Tulisan "Undangan Pernikahan" dengan desain yang elegan, jadi kalian merencanakannya dengan matang ya? Aku benci diriku yang sangat lemah jika berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

"Aku ingin kau datang hyung. Ke acara pernikahanku dengan Jeonghan noona, aku menerima perjodohan keluarga ini karena aku masih mencintainya"

Dengan mudahnya kau berkata seperti itu, gyu. Kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun? Kau tidak menghargai usahaku selama 2 tahun ini untuk melupakanmu. Kau...monster. Dan bodohnya aku jatuh cinta dengan monster seperti dirimu.

"Hyung, kau akan datang kan?"

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirku, sungguh aku sangat putus asa saat ini. Perasaanku ini menggerogotiku terus menerus, luka ini terasa terobek lebih dalam lagi hingga berdarah-darah.

"Maksudnya hyung?"

"Apa kau bahagia...dengannya?"

Aku melihatmu tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan mata itu, mata berbinar indah yang sangat kusukai dari dirimu.

"Tentu aku bahagia bersamanya"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan perasaan ini gyu?"

Sungguh aku tidak tahan! Aku berkata dengan menahan isakanku dan aku rasa kau bisa melihat mataku yang mulai berkaca-kaca

"Hyung, kau ku anggap tidak lebih sekedar hyungku saja"

"Setelah semua yang aku lakukan untukmu dan yang kau perbuat padaku?"

"Hyung. Semua yang kulakukan padamu itu hanya sekedar pelampiasanku hyung. Tidak lebih, kau saja yang mengambil hati semua tindakanku padamu"

"A-Apa?"

Kau memang seorang bajingan yang sialnya aku tidak bisa membencimu. Kau monster terkutuk!

"Dan ku ingatkan, aku ini straight hyung. Mana mungkin aku akan menikah dengan sesama jenis? Orang tuaku juga tidak akan setuju karena hubungan seperti itu sangat tabu di negara ini"

Aku menatapmu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dibuat dari apakah dirimu itu? Kenapa hatimu keras dan dingin seperti itu padaku? Terlebih aku terbodohi dengna rayuanmu yang berkata kau mencintaiku dan mempertahankan hubungan kita.

"Kau benar, dan aku tidak janji akan datang"

Aku mengatakannya dengan datar dan sarkastik. Ya aku tau jika diriku yang lain itu penuh dengan perkataan kasar dan sarkasme. Dengan pikiranku yang kosong aku bangkit dan pergi dari tepat terburuk yang pernah ada.

Kau sudah melangkah pergi dari kehidupanku dan perkataanmu hari ini seperti pisau, menorehkan luka di hatiku yang tidak tersisa lagi. Jadi kau memilih untuk melihatku bermandikan darah demi mempertahankan dirimu? Tapi aku tidak hidup untuk hal seperti itu. It's time to say goodbye, Kim Mingyu. And I'll always love you even you blame me for this feeling.

...

Author POV

Hari pernikahan Mingyu sudah datang, Wonwoo hanya terdiam melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin butik. Dia memakai setelan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja putih, menambah ketampanannya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan hingga dia tergerak menuju butik dan membeli tuxedo yang dikenakannya. Setelah membayar, Wonwoo masuk menuju mobilnya dan melaju menuju tempat diadakannya pernikahan tersebut. Sesampainya ditempat, dia langsung masuk dan melihat proses pernikahannya dimana dia melihat Mingyu yang sangat tampan dan bahagia dengan pernikahannya.

"Kau sangat bahagia disana, kan? Kuharap kau selalu bahagia. Biar aku yang memendam perasaan ini sendiri. Ketika separuh jiwaku pergi aku tak bisa hidup lagi" ucapnya lirih

Setelah upacaranya usai, Wonwoo beranjak menjauhi tempat tersebut. Dia rasa sudah 'cukup' melihat Mingyu untuk bisa dikenangnya. Setelah ini dia berada di Jepang dan melupakan segalanya tentang Mingyu, memulai hidup seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang baru mungkin cukup menggiurkan. Wonwoo terkaget saat melihat ada truk melaju kencang ke arahnya, sayangnya dia tidak sempat menghindar dan terjadi tabrakan dalam waktu cepat.

...

Wonwoo POV

Aku tidak dapat merasakan tubuhku lagi, aku merasa terombang-ambing dan sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Yang aku ingat saat ini aku berada di dalam lautan tanpa batas, entah mengapa aku tidak ingin melakukan hal lain, aku merasa aku ingin tidur panjang dan menyatakan ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang panjang.

Mataku memberat dan aku merasa tercekik karena pasokan udara di paru-paruku menipis, aku tau ini adalah saatnya untuk benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan Mingyu. Aku terlalu banyak membuatnya membawa beban berat di kehidupannya. Aku tidak mengerti, disaat seperti ini aku mengingat masa SMA ku bersama Mingyu dan aku tersenyum dan semua menggelap.

...

Author POV

"Terjadi kecelakaan pada hari Selasa di pulau Jeju, daerah dekat pantai. Kecelakaan terjadi antara mobil yang dikendarai seorang pemuda yang dapat diidentifikasi melalui blackbox truk bernama Jeon Wonwoo tertabrak oleh truk bermuatan berlebih dan diduga terjadi kerusakan pada rem truk tersebut. Kecelakaan terjadi dengan sangat cepat dan mobil menabrak pembatas pantai lalu tenggelam. Hingga saat ini,Tim SAR masih mencari mobil tersebut beserta pemuda ini. Kim Levi melaporkan, Kamis tanggal 19 Juli 2017"

END


End file.
